runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteor Dragon
The Meteor Dragon was a dragon that flew to Gielinor along with the Meteor. It is excessively powerful, not using any normal attacks. Instead, it uses six incredibly powerful special attacks. Each of these attacks will take an alarming amount of LP, but they can all be evaded if you have your wits about you. This means that while a group of people may find it excessively difficult, one intelligent person could pass it with relative ease. Physiology The Meteor Dragon is a pale blue color during the day, while a stunning silver at night. A famous scientist, Gielineo, discovered that the dragon's scales change color in light, dark, heat and cold. 170 scales were collected by Gielineo, who sold it in the form of a dress for 2 billion gp. These scales can actually store and re-reflect moonlight, leading to four of the dragon's six attacks being related to moonlight. It's wingspan is 16 feet, while from the tip of the tail to the head is 22 feet. It has a pointed tail, which it can slash and stab with, and its jaws lack the prematarsel bone, allowing the Meteor Dragon to swallow things many times its own size. It currently resides in the Wilderness, protecting the Meteor. Many an adventurer has tried to mine some of the ore from the Meteor, but most of them end in the same fate. And it's not an overly hygienic one. Habitat The Meteor Dragon resides in the deep Wilderness, where it has constructed twelve rocks into a Stonehenge-esque ring around the fallen meteor. This ring is used for combat, and the dragon will not venture outside it. The Special Moves As mentioned above, the Meteor dragon will only attack with six special moves, each of these can be evaded. Tailswipe The Meteor Dragon swipes with its tail. If the player has 45+ Defense, they will automatically block it. Chew The Dragon takes the player up in its mouth. A bar appears on-screen, green in the middle, then yellow, orange and finally red at the edges. A cursor will zoom up and down this bar. To stop the cursor, the player must click on the screen. If it lands in the red zones, the player will die instantly. Orange will have the Meteor Dragon deal heavy damage to the player, who will then escape. Yellow will have the player escape the jaws with no negative effects for anyone. If the player lands the cursor on green, the player will deal heavy damage to the Meteor Dragon. Moonlight Rain The Meteor Dragon will rears up on its hind legs, and breathes a beam of light into the air, which comes back to earth in twelve single bolts. These bolts are unblockable, and the only way to avoid them is to run around haphazardly, as each of the bolts will fall in quick succession onto the attacker(s). Bouncy Ball The Meteor Dragon will shoot a small ball of moonlight at the player. If the player is wielding a shield, the ball will bounce of the shield and strike the Moonlight Dragon, dealing damage. If the player has no shield, he she can run to the side, and the ball will ricochet off the stones and floor until it hits a player or NPC. The Circle of Light The Meteor Dragon flies up into the air, and a thick beam of light will fall down and fill the circle. The only way to evade this move is to flee the circle. Assassin The Meteor Dragon will melt into the ground, with only the tail above the ground. This tail has 90 HP, and a max hit of 30. Once this is defeated, the Meteor Dragon will not be able to use Tailsweep.